This invention relates to a support for a cantilevered member.
As those skilled in the arts will appreciate, a cantilever is a beam or member supported at only one end and commonly projecting horizontally from a vertical surface. Because of their mass or the load which they are required to support, it is often necessary to provide an inclined support located beneath the member to support its weight and load requirements. Such additional supports for cantilevers may be desirable in such applications as, static and mobile seating, shelving, decks, supports for planters, boat dive platforms and the like. In the case of motor coach and commuter rail type seating, a cantilever with an additional support are commonly employed. Such seats are normally designed to hold two persons with one being on the remote end adjacent to the aisle and the second adjacent the vehicle wall.
For mass transit seating, it desirable to provide a support which has a compact profile to provide room for the passenger's legs and any packages they may be carrying, and to facilitate lighting and air circulation. Furthermore, it is desirable that the support not facilitate the collection of rubbish or vermin. An additional desired feature of such supports is that they enhance the resistance of the seat frame to twisting relative to the wall in the event of an accident.